


Shades

by Gorius (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark John Watson, Dark fic, Kid John Watson, Kid Sherlock Holmes, M/M, New Kid Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gorius
Summary: *WIP, DON'T HAVE THE INTENTION TO FINISH IT ANY SOON*BBC sherlock AU. Journey of Sherlock ( from school to Baker Street)A bit not good. Not good,Probable Happy Ending (completely depends on the characters... They act on their own, I have no control over them)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. William Smith

**Author's Note:**

> *IF U DECIDE TO LEAVE COMMENTS, PLEASE BE KIND, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, MOVE ON.*
> 
> I know I am writing in a dying fandom. Also I am a new one and english is not my first language, and that's why I won't be sharing it in any social media sites . Also because of the fact that it'll be kind of you know not good for Sherlock. But then they are just borrowed characters and nothing is real, so I will put them through things i wish noone has to go through.  
> But I have no plans whatsoever for the story. Only a possible starting and a direction to take the story. I have no intention of finishing it up soon. And that's why I have no expectations for anyone reading it. But if you do, probably five to six years from now or more, do leave a kudos and a comment.

Sherlock Holmes has lived as a transfer student his whole life and the only thing he remembers about England was the foggy images of The London Eye . Three years ago he lost his mother to cancer, and last year war took his father. 

The ten year old boy had just lost his father ,when the next thing he was told that his step mother was already planning on a second marriage. It didn’t take a year for his mother to tie knots with someone else and as a Smith, William Sherlock Scott Holmes had to come back to London and kickstart his life again.

Now Sherlock Holmes has always been a kind boy. But moving from one school to another hardly left him with any chance of making friends. This has made him quiet and for him happiness is hidden somewhere between the pages of his books and thrill is experienced on the chess board.

As thin as a stick, Sherlock Holmes is a short little white boy with ginger curls. Sherlock is not a hateful person and has accepted his new family wholeheartedly. It has been months since Sherlock came back in London with his new family and next week he starts school. 

The SouthBank International School For Boys

New school, new faces,some staring at him suspiciously and others are completely ignoring him. But this is nothing new , the boy had seen it all and he is impatiently waiting for the teacher to get the hell on with his introduction and finish the class so that he could run to the library or join the chess club.

“Students, we have a very special friend among us today- William Smith, please step forward and introduce yourself to the class”

Sherlock Holmes had never been addressed as anything other than his own good old name , so this felt a tad bit odd but as shy as he is, he stops himself from correcting the teacher because that part " of rectifying a teacher " was not in the script he has prepared for the day.

Not repeating his correctly addressed name, Sherlock starts describing how lucky and privileged he is feeling being a part of this school and how he is looking forward to meet them all . He isn't really .

“So? “ the teacher asks “ Who is going to make friends with William here? “ To which the nonone shows any signs of interest. Some of them starts whispering among themselves,others are hiding their faces with their books. Sherlock has seen it all.

“Who? “ The teacher repeats herself. On her fifth call she starts picking at random “Mark ? Henry ? Steve ? Thomas? - Why not ... John ? 

A very frustrating “ oh dear! “ from a possible John comes from the back.

“John, come here and show your new friend his seat “

A handsome white boy with golden hair stands up and comes out of his desk, taller than Sherlock the boy awkwardly slants his eyes and greets his new classmate with a gentle nod and shows him their desk. Sherlock takes his seat after John and brings his books out of the bag.

Now Sherlock Holmes had never been anything but a topper in the class. He had a distinguished love for the mystery in science and the richness of literature, the complexity of mathematics and the beauty of world-history. But most importantly he had an eleven year worth of rock collection, the fascination for which had started to diminish after the death of his father. Every summer he and his father would collect rocks, of different colors, shapes and shades.He is practically the genius but so is the person sitting next to him.

When the class got over sighs of relief came from each corner of the room. "Up-left" John whispered.

"Hmm?" Sherlock quickly replied.

"Library - up left."

"Oh. Thank you. .. How do you? "

"Your eyes were on your library card more than they were on the whiteboard"

“ Oh! wow, thanks"

"So, will you be able to get there all by yourself?."

"Yes. Thank you very much ..." Sherlock hovered on the first name waiting for an answer.

" Watson. John Watson . Hi!"


	2. Noble John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson saves the day (more or less)

Sherlock is still deciding between Shakespeare and Tolstoy when he gets momentarily startled hearing his name echoing through the walls of the school library, and a cacophony of "shhh" accompanying it since John had shouted a long and loud "William Smith!" forgetting the rules and regulations of the premises he was standing on. John's face turns pink with regret and Sherlock shocked with the whole thing,blinks his eyes and licks his upper lip in confusion and anticipation.Keeping the books on the table he looks at John with a questioning eye.

Whispering apologies on his way John walks towards Sherlock and softly tell Sherlock "Mycroft Holmes is calling for you" 

Sherlock's eyes sparkes with joy, keeps both the books back on the shelf and rushes out of the library. 

John stops himself from following Sherlock that instant. Instead, like a thief he walks on his toes to quietly reach the librarian's desk.He stops there and had flips open the pages of the class-register to sign off his arrival and departure sheet. Their librarian Mrs.Lockwood is busy on the computer and so he looks for William's name and fake signs his new friend's time of departure. Satisfied and proud with his crime-so well done,the noble of all master John Watson gives a quick check at Mrs.Lockwood and lets out a sigh of relief finding her eyes still fixed on the computer screen. Softly and quietly John opens the door but he stops just before going out 

"You think you can fool me and get away after you  
A - Shout in my library?  
B - Sign your arrival at the time of your departure?  
c- Fake sign your friend's name?  
\- You" she whisper-screamed again "Detention!."

" But mad'm "

" And take that friend of yours as well. "


	3. Mycroft Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smart one

The golden student of The South Banks - Mycroft Holmes, has been awarded as the third time interschool chess champion and the seniors have arranged a short congratulatory party during the lunch break. Not only is he a matter of talk, for protecting his king, Mycroft Holmes is a key member of all the leading school clubs from science club to debate but what made him the most popular was his perfect impression of the Queen in the farewell party of a certain teacher. Being brilliant as he is Mycroft loathes the number of idiots in the school but still managed to pursue friendship with the selected few.

Now Mycroft Holmes is not only famous in the South Banks, the teenage chess champion is an inspiration to boys like Sherlock who has devoted their lives in the chess board. 

It isn’t difficult to know where to find the famous Mycroft Holmes. Soon Sherlock finds himself standing on the catene floor right in front of his inspiration , Mycroft Holmes. Oh how he has always wished them to be related- he could have learnt so much. 

Peter Petrovich is telling stories , a bit exaggerated of course about the recent victory of his best friend Mycroft to the small crowd looking at the golden boy with awe and Sherlock without thinking shouts a big bright “Hi” to catch the elder Holmes’ attention.

“William Smith, Is it ? “ Mycroft shushes Peter and offers Sherlock a seat.

Still not very accustomed to the new name , Sherlock shyly sits down and comforts himself on the chair facing Mycroft.

“Applied for the chess team, I see!? “ 

“Um .. yes. I just love you “ Words came out without thinking, not a very appropriate thing to say in a boys school,so the boy quickly corrects himself “ I mean, I love the way your brain works “

“ Everyone does! But that doesn’t make them great players. Here in my Chess Club, I select, train and kick people out with no explanation whatsoever. I decide who stays and who leaves, I decide who will represent the school in the tournament and who will carry the water, understood ? “

Mycroft Holmes is exactly what Sherlock thought he would be; smart , clever , straightforward, powerful . “Yes Sir.”

“Just Mycroft Please “ Mycroft nods and like a gentleman , smiles and welcomes Sherlock to the team “ Be usefull“

Smart-clever-straightforward-powerful , affectionate? Interesting! 

Peter asks to Mycroft reconsider again but Mycroft offered Sherlock a handshake to close the deal Instead. Peter's keeps his eyes fixed on the new boy with whom his best friend is now shaking hands-smiling. Peter has never seen Mycroft smiling like that. “ Your training starts Monday, 10’o’clock” he says quickly to break Holmes's eye contact.

Sherlock quickly scans Peter from the corner of his eyes.  
Jealous - confused - idiot - miserable, Boring!   
Giving a formal nod he leaves the place .

“Why do you like this guy? “ impatienty asks Peter

“He is a genius “ Mycroft replied

“You have seen his game ? “

“No”

“Then how do you know? “

“ I don’t just, see, “ Mycroft exclaims.


End file.
